That's So Charmed
by Genuine Author
Summary: Crossover of That's So Raven and Charmed Season 2. Raven and Phoebe attend Desmond University. Raven meets the Charmed Ones by fate. Raven discovers she is a witch and must deal with death, new powers,betrayal and a demon who seems unvanquishable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the That's So Raven Characters or Charmed Characters.

Chapter 1

Raven Baxter walked through the halls of her school, Desmond University to be exact. She carried books under her arm and a backpack on her back. It was the first week of the first semester of her sophomore year. She waved a couple of friends who walked pass her. She suddenly stopped and slapped head realizing she had forgotten her notes back in her dorm.

She glanced at her watch, there was only 15 minutes until her _Art and Fashion History_ class and she didn't want to be late. Raven began to run to her dorm. She quickly ran through corridors and went through the grass jumping over friends and couples who were lying down. Raven sped pass people as fast as she could. She then saw the Alpha Omega Delta building, her sorority house.

Raven ran into the sorority building, she ran up stairs and found her dorm room. Raven went in and closed the door. "Now where are those notes?" she asked herself.

"Raven?" a voice said from somewhere in the room, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, Chels." Raven said. Chelsea Daniels came out of the bathroom drying her hair and was in a bath robe. "I can't find my notes."

"Ooh." Chelsea said.

"What do you mean by "ooh", Chels?" Raven asked putting her bookbag on a bed.

"I spilled some milk and I used those papers to clean it up. It was the closest thing… I realized what they were your notes after. I'm sorry." Chelsea said.

Raven sighed, "Whatever Chels, it not that important."

"You can just copy it from someone else." Chelsea shrugged.

"Actually mine were pretty unique and color-coded. But sure I guess I could, it's alright Chels." She said sitting down.

"Hmm." Chelsea noised as she sat down with her.

"Well I guess I should head to class I'm going to be late." Raven said standing up.

"I'll see you in Psych 101." Chelsea said.

"Sure." Raven said grabbing her book bag; she suddenly gasped-

00000000000000000000

A brunette girl, around the age of 19 ran through the campus of the college. She was wearing a pink jean jacket and pink jeans with a gray book back on her back. The girl screamed as she ran through the dark. She took off her book bag and through it behind her. Suddenly some kind fireball hit the girl on the shoulder and forced her to the ground. As her pink jacket absorbed the dark blood she turned around and looked up. Tears flowed down her face. A black haired man with a very short modern haircut wearing an old black jacket grinned at her. A red colored dagger instantly appeared in his hand, he began to stab her in the chest, and blood was everywhere. The man held up the girl's bloody heart in his hands and laughed.

000000000000000000000

"Aughh!" Raven gasped. "Oh my god!"

"Raven did you have a vision?" Chelsea asked.

Raven nodded, "But it wasn't just a vision. It was different; it was more intense and detailed!"

"Maybe your visions are changing because of your birthday? Maybe you are getting upgraded because your 20th birthday just past." Chelsea said.

"Chels, I saw a murder."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoebe Halliwell walked into the living room of the manor. She set down her bookbag and lay on the couch. She glanced at her watch, it was almost time to go. "Phoebe!" Prudence Halliwell came down the stairs.

"What?" Phoebe wined looking up.

"Oh good, I thought you had left already." Prue said walking over to her.

"Nope, but I'm gonna." She said in her baby voice.

"Augh." Prue smiled and whined as she hugged her little sister. "This must have been how Mom felt seeing us off to kindergarten on are first day of school."

"Don't worry, Prue I'll be fine. I'm an ass-kicking witch remember? Plus I'm an awesome fighter." Phoebe grinned.

"Oh yes, sir!" Prue laughed.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"At the club."

"This early?"

"Oh, she wanted to talk to Leo." Prue said.

"Hmm…she's going have to decide between Dan and Leo soon or she's gonna loose them both." Phoebe said.

"I know, and I think she knows too." Prue said.

Phoebe looked at her watch, "I should be heading out now. Don't wanna be late for my first class." She said standing up.

"Phoebs, I want you to know that I am really proud of you going back to college. It's a really smart and mature move on your part." Prue smiled.

"Thanks Prue, it really means a lot coming from you." She smiled back. "Gotta go."

Phoebe skipped out of the manor. Prue stayed on the couch, laid her head down and closed her eyes. Phoebe walked to Prue's car holding the keys. She opened the door and sat in. "Please let this go good." She said putting the keys into the ignition and drove to Desmond University.

About 30 minutes later Phoebe walked on campus, she held on to her book bag. She was lost. She couldn't find Psych 101, as she looked around Phoebe saw a girl with brown hair, wearing a pink denim outfit. "Um- excuse me." Phoebe said toddling over to the girl.

"Yes?" the girl smiled.

"Sorry of bothering you, but do you know where Psych 101 is?"

The girl looked at Phoebe, "Oh psychology, very cool. Sure, see the main hall? Well all you have to do is go around it and there will be another building that you can just go in and walk through it, it's a lot easier than going around. And the building that has Psych 101 is right behind it. And when you get in there it is on the second floor near the elevators, you can't miss it."

Phoebe took the information in, "Alright thanks a lot."

"Sure no problem."

"Oh, by the way I'm Phoebe." She smiled.

"Crystal." The girl said back.

"What's your name?"

"No, its Crystal." The girl laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you know I thought you meant crystal as in crystal clear, because I thought you were just saying 'I got it' and that you weren't saying your name and-."

Phoebe stopped and looked at Crystal. "Never mind, sorry. Nice to meet you, Crystal."

"Well, I'm going to be late for my class." She said.

"Oh yeah me too! Thanks a lot, talk to you later." Phoebe grinned touching her arm, she suddenly gasped-

00000000000000000000

Crystal ran through the campus of the college. Crystal screamed as she ran through the dark. She took off her book bag and through it behind her. Suddenly some kind fireball hit the girl on the shoulder and forced her to the ground. As her pink jacket absorbed the dark blood she turned around and looked up. Tears flowed down her face. A man wearing an old black jacket grinned at her. A red colored dagger instantly appeared in his hand, he began to stab her in the chest, and blood was everywhere. The man held up the girl's bloody heart in his hands and laughed.

00000000000000000000

Phoebe gasped and looked up at Crystal. "Are you alright?" the girl asked.

With a horrified expression still painted on her face she looked up at her, "Dandy."

"Okay will seeya, Phoebe." And with that the Crystal walked away.

Phoebe turned around and headed towards Psych 101, she knew she had to do something about the premonition. She tried to stop the images from replaying in her mind, but they kept coming. A tear went down her eye and she wiped it away. She had time before it happened. Go to class and then go home and figure this out. Being a witch always got in the way of her trying to have a normal life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven and Chelsea walked into the lecture hall labeled _Psych 101_. "Are you sure you want to go to class Ray"

"Yeah, I think." Raven said.

"You witnessed a murder, Raven."

"It hasn't happened yet and it won't happen if I have anything to do with it. You know that I always happen to screw up everything I see in visions. Now, I'll actually try to screw it up."

Chelsea nodded as the two both sat down. "I wish I knew who the girl was, then I could help her." Raven said.

Raven then saw a pretty dark haired girl walk through the doors and go their row of desk in the lecture hall. "Excuse me." The girl said as Chelsea and Raven scooted their legs so that she could get through.

Suddenly when the girl went past Raven gasped-

00000000000000000000

It was the same night as the murder. There was a miniature clock tower on the corner of the college sidewalks. 11:12 was shown. Across from the clock tower there was a building with a sign on it, The Robinson Flem Library.

00000000000000000000

Phoebe gasped and stared. After she realized what had happened she looked at the girl below her and smiled. "Sorry." Phoebe said walking to the next available seat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No problem." Raven said smiling back.

"You just had another vision didn't you?" Chelsea asked. Raven nodded. "That was so weird! Both of you looked really strange."

"Both of us?"

"That girl that walked past you stopped too. Weird. So what was your vision about? Another murder?"

"No, more like details. I have never had that before, Chels. Like a follow up vision that had more info." Raven said.

"Yeah you did, remember? Ben from high school? He had visions too and when you guys would touch or….kissed." Your visions would become clearer and detailed." Chelsea said.

"Yah I guess, but that hasn't happened when I was by myself." Raven said.

Chelsea shrugged, "So what exactly was in your vision?"

"Well, I saw one of those small clock towers are around campus and the time said 11:12, I'm guess P.M. And then I saw the library across the street."

"Which one, there's two."

"Um…oh yah the Robinson." Raven said.

"Cool, so we have a time and a location. Now all we have to do is show up for the party." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, but this could be dangerous." Raven said.

"Okay, so we'll get Eddie."

"Eddie? I mean he's a man and stuff but.…"

"Eddie has guns remember." Chelsea whispered. "Plus, he's pretty strong. The three of us can take that guy down."

"I hope. We are going to have to be there on time." Raven said taking her work out of her book bag.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, Leo!" Piper Halliwell said as she unpacked glasses wrapped in bubble wrap out of a cardboard box.

"Piper come on, I can orb you somewhere that is warm and sunny and peaceful." Leo Wyatt said.

"Leo, you just described San Francisco, except the whole peaceful thing." Piper said taking out a glass and setting it on the bar. "I have too many responsibilities here. Plus, you know I'm with Dan."

"Let me persuade you, it's either a magical, special, superb being or a construction worker." Leo said.

Piper threw out one of her mocking laughs, "Shut up." She grinned. "There is a lot more about Dan that you won't ever find out."

"Oh really that he's a wash up baseball player?"

"Leo, stop. You know, maybe if you weren't so jealous I might be more focused into giving this more thought. God, you acting desperate!" Piper said.

"Pipe-." Leo paused as he saw someone coming down the stairs into the P3.

"Prue. What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

Prue walked over to the bar holding a small detective notebook, "Its Phoebe she had two premonitions. Both about the same murder."

"Murder?" Piper said coming around out bar table.

"Yeah, of a girl. A demon killing a college student she met." Prue said. "She had another premonition about ten minutes later with a time and place. The Robinson Flem Library and there was a clock with the time 11:12." She read from the paper.

"Great." Piper said.

"What did the demon look like?" Leo asked.

"She said it was a man with a long black jacket there wasn't much else."

"So it didn't look like a monster or anything?" Leo asked.

"Nope." Prue said.

"We should check the Book." Piper said.

Prue nodded, the two walked towards the stairs. "I can orb you." Leo said.

"No, actually a cab is waiting for me outside. Since Phoebe took my car." Prue said.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Leo asked.

"Take over the club until the rest of the employees get here." Piper said.

"We'll holler if we need you." Prue said as they jogged up the steps.

Leo sighed throwing his cleaning towel on the bar and began to get the club ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys! So this chapter one of my story! As you guys might know, I am the author of _The Darkness of the Soul_, Angel story. _Stranded: Just Add Water_, Flight 29 Down/ H20: Just add water story. And _The Power of One_, Strange Days of Blake Holsey High. I am writing a lot of stories so I might stop for a while and start back. I have a life to live but be sure that I will be writing them. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the That's So Raven Characters or Charmed Characters.

Chapter 2

The pages of the Book of Shadows moved by themselves as Prue used her powers. "You know it would be easier if Phoebe was here to identify the demon." She said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Prue." Piper said, looking out the window up in the attic.

"There are a lot of evil guys with old black jackets in here." Prue said.

Piper sighed, "Well we should hurry or that girl is going to die tonight."

Suddenly they heard someone coming up the stairs. Phoebe appeared in the doorway, "Sorry I'm late."

"Did you go to all your classes?" Piper asked.

"What do you think?" Phoebe asked. "Still had two more to go to."

"Sorry." Piper said.

"It's not that big of a deal if we save Crystal." Phoebe said.

"Crystal?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, that's the girl from my premonition's name. She is so nice and sweet, we can't let anything happen to her." Phoebe said.

"And we won't." Piper said.

"So…could you help me identify this demon?" Prue asked.

Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows and stood with Prue. Prue began to use her telekinesis to scan through the Book. After a few pages Phoebe said, "Stop! Go back a page."

Prue did; Phoebe looked the book, "This is him!"

Piper went over to the Book with them. "Knox?" she asked looking at the Book.

"Yep. Knox, beyond upper level demon." Phoebe read.

"Beyond? What is that suppose to mean?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but it definitely doesn't sound good." Prue said.

"Knox was once leader of the Underworld. It says that Knox has the power to suck people's souls out. He goes after strong, powerful souls. Not just witches but anyone. Each soul makes him stronger. Knox's ultimate goal was to turn the entire world evil, humans and witches by combining the Underworld and the human world! In 1695, two beings sent Knox to the bottom of Purgatory since they could not vanquish him. One of the beings was a powerful witch and the other was an incredibly powerful…. demon?" Phoebe said.

The girls looked puzzled. "What? A demon?" Piper asked.

"Well, yeah the Book says that only good and evil working together could put him away." Phoebe said.

"Is that possible?" Prue asked, "God and Evil working together?"

"Apparently."

"Hey that was a long time ago. How do we know that the Power of Three can't vanquish him?" Prue asked.

"Yeah we should probably try." Piper said.

"So what was the spell they use to send him to Purgatory?" Prue asked.

"It doesn't say, I guess it was never used again and probably wasn't written down anywhere." Phoebe said.

"Okay….well our main priority should be saving Crystal and then vanquishing his ass." Prue said. "Got it? Good. Let's get ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven sat on a bed in nice size dorm while Chelsea examined the room. Chelsea looked at the pictures on the shelves. "There's us Ray." Chelsea smiled. "He has a lot of pictures of us."

"That's not such a bad thing Chels." Raven said. "Its good to know he still thinks about us."

"Well of course he does, we still see him everyday. He is in three of my classes and two of yours." Chelsea said.

"Still…things are changing, you know." Raven said.

Suddenly the door of the dorm swung open revealing Eddie Thomas. "Uh…guys what are you doing in my room?"

"Hi to you too." Raven said grinning.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Chelsea picked the lock." Raven said.

Eddie turned his head seeing Chelsea waving at him. "Couldn't you wait till I got back?" Eddie asked.

Raven didn't answer as she got serious, "Eddie we're going to need fire power."

"What?!" Eddie said.

"Guns, Eddie." Chelsea said.

"And we know you sell them but we're going to need them for free." Raven said.

"Okay…slow down. Are you guys in some kind of trouble?" Eddie asked.

The girls looked at each other. "Sorta." Raven said.

"Raven had a vision of a murder. A girl at this school is going to die if we don't help her tonight." Chelsea said.

"Why don't you call the police?" Eddie asked.

"Well for one…what am I going to say? That I had a vision of an attack and they should be there exactly at 11:12 p.m at the Robinson Library? Plus, I think this guy may be the cause of these weird visions." Raven said.

"Good point." Eddie said. "But I mean why so much fire power?"

"Eddie, the guy in my vision cut her heart out! This guy is a psycho and lunatic! We don't know what kind protection we'll need." Raven said. "Are you with us or what?"

Eddie paused for a moment, "I'm with you." He said going into the bathroom, they followed. Eddie began to peel off three tiles on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked.

"Getting us some protection." He said. After he removed a few tiles Eddie grabbed on to the a latch which was hidden behind them and pulled. Revealing it was a door.

"Oh my god." Chelsea said.

Eddie reached in pulling out a shot gun, two revolvers, and an axe. "I'm using the shot gun." He said. "You guys decide between the others.

"Well we can both take a pistol." Raven said.

"What about the axe?" Chelsea said.

"You take it." Raven said. "But hopefully a shot is all we need."

The three left the bathroom after Eddie put everything back as it was. Raven looked at her watch, "Its 6:00." She said.

"Let's get ready." Chelsea said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blue and white lights appeared in the Manor's living room as Leo orbed in. He looked around, "Piper?!"

He moved towards the kitchen and saw Phoebe over the built in stove in the island. "Hi Leo." She said busily.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Phoebe asked as she threw some weird animal parts in a smoking pot.

"It looks like your making a potion. For what?" Leo asked.

"Knox." Phoebe said.

Leo froze and his eyes widened. "Knox?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, do you know about him?" Phoebe asked.

"Um….yeah! What are you doing? There's no vanquishing potion for Knox." Leo said. "Knox is old, way before Melinda."

"So he's popular?" Phoebe asked peering through her reading classes.

"Yeah. He used to be the Source of All Evil." Leo said.

Phoebe remembered something, "The ruler of the Underworld. Of course."

"Where are Piper and Prue?" Leo asked.

"In the attic, trying to come up with a vanquishing spell. But I think we should just you the Power of Three spell." Phoebe said stirring.

"I don't think the Power of Three will work." Leo said.

"Do you have a better idea?" Phoebe asked.

"Not at the moment, but you know it took good and evil working together just to send him to Purgatory." Leo said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Listen, the witch that helped send him down there was powerful. Very powerful, stronger than all of you."

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"Phoebe, you aren't near powerful enough to go up against him. And if Knox is really out roaming the world again then he's pissed and looking for people to kill to regain is strength. Preferably people like the Charmed Ones! If you go there you are just setting up a buffet for him. He will butcher you. Knox will suck your soul right out of your body." Leo said seriously.

Phoebe couldn't remember him ever being this determined. "Well we're going to be at the college before 11:12 prepared or not. With or without your help." She said.

Leo sighed. "I'll go check with the Elders. See if they have some info."

Phoebe nodded as Leo orbed. Suddenly Prue and Piper came into the kitchen. "Were you just talking to yourself?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm not that crazy yet. I was talking to your boy toy." Phoebe smiled.

Prue snickered, "Leo is not my-. God! I am with Dan! And we are not going to talk about this." Piper said.

"How's the potion going, Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"As well as can be expected, seeing that I'm improvising. " Phoebe said throwing in lavender.

Piper eyed Phoebe, "Well, just don't put anything in there that might-."

**BOOM!** The noise sounded throughout the kitchen. Smoke covered the entire room. Prue and Piper coughed as they waved away the smoke. "Explode." Piper said.

Phoebe slowly stood from the floor on which she fell and looked at her sisters. "I meant to do that." She said as the room began to clear.

"I'm sure you did." Prue said. "Do you realize its almost 10?"

"Really?" Phoebe asked. "Time really flies when you're brewing lethal potions."

"We should hurry, we want to be early before Crystal and Knox gets to library, not late." Piper said.

"Don't worry, I've been doing my part. The question is… have you guys been doing yours?" Phoebe stared

Prue took a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it down on the island and Phoebe picked it up. She scanned it, "Whoa, okay. So the Power of Three spell…"

"Combined with some new stuff." Prue said. "We're hoping it might make it stronger.

"Okay so we throw the potion at him first and then say the spell?" Phoebe said.

"Sounds good." Prue said.

Phoebe nodded handing Prue the piece of paper and then putting some kind of spices in pot and there was a small reaction. "I updated Leo on everything. He is consulting with the Elders as we speak." Phoebe said with a squeaky voice. "Um…did anyone see where my glasses went?" The girls looked around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crystal grabbed her bookbag from the floor in her single dorm and grabbed her Mp3. She jammed it into her pocket and headed out the door. "Crystal." Someone yelled from behind her.

"Hi, Sicily." Crystal smiled as her best friend ran up to her in there dormitory.

"Uh, I was just coming to see you!" Sicily said. "Where are you going at –" she checked her watch. "Almost ll:00?"

"Going to the library." Crystal said.

"Which one?"

"The Robinson. I thought would study a little more before the exam in Advanced Trig." Crystal said.

"Well, I'll come girl." Sicily said.

"No it's okay, I'm planning on staying them until the building closes which isn't until 1:30." Crystal said.

"Crystal, you don't want to be walking by yourself at night. No one will be around." Sicily said.

"Do you know that chances of that actually happening to me? Plus, I will just run to one of those Emergency Call Stations and push the button. That'll scare the pervert off." Crystal said.

"Okay." Sicily hesitated. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Seeya." Crystal said walking away.

Crystal began to walk through the campus. She felt like she was illuminating with her pink outfit. She looked around and saw no one. Crystal watched her feet as she held her book bag on her shoulders. "Excuse me." A man's voice said from behind her.

Crystal twisted around and saw a man with a short, spiky haircut with a long old black jacket. "Um yes?" she said nervously.

"I was hoping that you could help me." He said walking closer to her.

Crystal glanced and saw the Emergency Call station a few feet away and felt safe. "With what?"

"Well, I'm not exactly from around here." He said. "I used to be here but that was a long time ago. This might sound weird but I need to know well….what is a girl as pretty as you walking around in the middle of the night alone?"

"I don't really comfortable talking to you." Crystal began to back away.

"That's funny because I feel very comfortable talking to you." He taking a step forward.

Crystal then suddenly began to run for the Emergency Call Station. As she came up to it ready to push the button, some type of ball of fire flew pass and hit the Station causing it to explode. "Aughh!" She said jumping to the ground as the debris flew everyone.

Crystal looked up and saw the man walking to her smiling. "Oh my god." She said standing and running away.

"Um…it's been a while since I had a good chase." He said with an old English accent. "This should be fun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? Tell me what you think about it? And check out my other stories too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the That's So Raven Characters or Charmed Characters.

Chapter 3

"Park right here!" Phoebe said and Prue did. The sisters got out of Prue's car.

"Is this the place?" Piper asked.

"Yep, the Robinson Flem." Phoebe said as they came up the library.

"And the attack happened right here?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, right on the grass here." Phoebe said looking at her watch, "It's a 11:10, exactly."

"There's the clock tower you saw." Piper said pointing to the mini time keeper.

"Okay so we're here so where is the demon?" Prue asked.

Suddenly the sisters heard the noise of a car door slam shut. The turned around, "Uh, I thought you said people are rarely around at this time." Prue said.

"I did." Phoebe said suddenly seeing two young women and a young man walking from around the library. The man had a shotgun in his arms.

"Who the hell are they?" Piper asked.

"I've seen those girls before." Phoebe said.

"Yeah? And why the hell do they have weapons?" Prue asked.

"Maybe they're warlocks." Piper said.

Phoebe shook her head in disagreement. The red headed girl had an axe attacked to her back and carried a handgun. The darker girl also carried a handgun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are they?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure." Raven said.

"Hold on…isn't that brown haired girl in our Psych 101 class?" Chelsea said.

"Wow, I think she is." Raven said. "It's 11:11, we got to do this now."

The three walked up to the female trio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They're coming up to us." Piper said.

"I don't think we have to worry." Phoebe said.

"They have guns and an axe. **Phoebe**!" Prue said.

Phoebe reached into her small purse that she carried across her chest and took out a few vials. "Take them. But don't waste them."

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"We have the same question." Eddie asked.

"Listen, you guys, I don't know what's your problem; but you should leave." Prue said.

"No, you need to leave." Raven said. "Its not safe."

"Trust us, we can take care of ourselves." Prue said.

They all heard a scream and saw a girl running towards them. "There she is!" Phoebe and Raven yelled simultaneously. Then looked at each other uneasy.

Crystal turned and saw the man running walking after her. It was strange that even though she was going 10 times faster than he was; he seemed to be able to catch up with her. Crystal pulled off her bookbag and threw it behind her trying to slow the man down.

"This was my vision!" Raven said.

"Knox!" Prue screamed.

Suddenly the man raised his hand and a fireball appeared in his hand he threw it. Crystal screeched as it hit her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Suddenly a blood colored red dagger appeared in his hand. "He's going to kill her!" Chelsea said.

"Oh, no he isn't." Prue said waving her hand causing Knox to stumble to the ground.

"Whoa." Raven said.

Eddie raised his shotgun and aimed at the man and shot him repeatedly in the chest. "Let's see that freak try to hurt anyone else!" he smiled.

"Oh my god, Crystal." Phoebe said walking towards her.

Suddenly Knox's body flew up magically without him having to support himself. In a mid second he was standing on his feet. His eyes glowed a dark red. And suddenly Phoebe stopped in her tracks. Everyone else stopped too they began to feel their insides burning. "I don't know who you are but you I'll get to you after I am done with her. Don't be rude." He said.

The sisters, Cheslea, Eddie and Raven fell to the ground unconsciously. "That's better." Knox said holding the knife. He jumped to the ground Crystal. She screamed, "I love it when you do that!" he said.

He then stabbed Crystal, and there was a lot of blood. He then began to cut around her chest. It only took a minute when he was able to take out her….heart. He stood holding it in his hands, laughing.

Suddenly everyone began to regain consciousness. "What's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh my god! He did it!" Raven cried standing up. Everyone now stood staring at Knox.

"You son of a bitch!" Phoebe screamed. "Throw the potions!"

The sisters threw the vials and they smashed into Knox. "Aw!!!!!" he screeched.

His eyes turned completely black and his veins appeared and her thumping quickly. Suddenly his hand became gray, like stone. "No!" Knox yelled; as his entire body transformed into a statue. Suddenly everything was quiet. The only that was rock hard about Knox was his eyes which moved around confused.

"Wow." Eddie said.

"It worked." Phoebe said.

"Okay the spell!" Piper said.

Prue grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here."

They all took hold of the paper and all read out loud. "The Power of Three, shall set us free. The Power of Three, shall set us free. The Power of Three, shall set us free! In this place and in this hour, we call upon a greater power. Vanquish this ancient evil and die he must. With this spell he turns to dust!" they screeched.

Suddenly a whirlwind began to appear around the sculpture of Knox. Sparks flew the stone cracked. They could hear a gigantic scream from Knox. And then the statue blew up and Knox vanished; dust slowly poured on the grass. "Unvanquishable my ass." Prue said.

"We did it." Phoebe said.

Piper nodded. "So…..are you guys going to tell us, what you're doing here."

Eddie looked at his best friends. Raven looked back Eddie, "Are you going to tell **us** what just happened?" Raven asked.

"Listen…." Phoebe said.

"Uh-guys." Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Um…." Prue pointed to where Knox had disappeared and suddenly the dust began to gather. It swirled into the air and became a humanoid shape. And then slowly features began to appear until Knox stood in front of them good as new.

"Uh-oh." Piper said.

"Foolish witches. Or should I say, foolish Charmed Ones." Knox said. "The Power of Three. Descendents of Melinda Warren?"

Knox raised his hand and small black thorns flew out of his hands. They looked like gigantic wasp stingers. They flew towards the girls. Phoebe ducked to the ground as the stabbed Piper and Prue all over. They screeched as they fell to the ground. "Oh my god. Prue….Piper!"

Piper and Prue looked weak but their eyes squinted. "Hold on guys." Phoebe said. "Leo! Leo!"

Knox raised his hand again and a fireball formed. Suddenly gunshots were fired; Knox stopped and turned around as Raven held her gun. Bullets slowly fell out of Knox's back as healed. "Oh my god." Chelsea said.

"Guys, shoot at him with me!" Raven said.

Chelsea raised her gun and so did Eddie as the shot at him excessively, they continued until they were out of bullets. Raven and her friend's eyes widened as they saw all the bullets fired stood in midair in front Knox. "My turn." He said as he glared at them.

The bullets suddenly began to fly back at them. "Aww!" Chelsea screamed.

"No!" Raven screamed as the bullets suddenly froze. Blew and white orbs covered each and every one of them and suddenly the bullets reversed and went back towards Knox shooting him in the head.

Knox yelped in pain. He opened his yes as bullets wounds covered his face. "Aghh!" he screeched throwing a fireball at all three of them.

"Oh my god!" Raven screamed and suddenly she and her friends disappeared right before the fireball touched them. It looked like they…orbed.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe said.

Piper and Prue's eyes widened in shock; even though they were bleeding to death. Leo suddenly orbed next to them. "Oh my god! What happened?" Leo asked.

"Leo did you do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Just get us out of here!" Prue screeched.

Leo touched them all and they orbed away. "Damn it!" Knox said.

He looked around and saw the body of the girl. "Hmm…I'll see them again." He suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven looked around, last thing she remembered a fireball was being thrown right at her head. Now she stood in her and Chelsea's dorm room. She looked around and saw Eddie and Chelsea with her. Raven had remembered seeing blue and white lights before she appeared in her room. "Um…Ray?" Chelsea said. "What are we doing here?"

"I have no idea." Raven said.

Eddie spoke, "Maybe I should go…."

"We failed." Raven said. "That guy….that monster killed the girl. And he almost killed us."

"We did the best we could, Raven." Chelsea said.

Raven's eyes were full of tears, "She's dead, Chels!"

"Come on Ray, don't cry." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry Eddie! I'm just not used to seeing people killed right in front of my face." Raven cried. "We have to tell the police."

"What?!" Eddie said.

"We have to tell them what we know." Raven said.

"Oh, no we don't!" Eddie said.

"What are we going tell them Ray? That you had a vision that she was going to be killed in front of the library? And then we went there were attacked by some vicious maniac with super powers? Even if they did believe us, it wouldn't do any good, you know that. We could be arrested!" Chelsea said.

"We have to do something."

"What about the ladies?" Eddie said.

"Yeah, that was even weirder; I mean did you see what that won lady did? She made him fly to the ground with the wave of her hand." Chelsea said.

"Yeah!" Raven said.

"I hope their alright." Chelsea said.

"And then that guy turned to stone….that was too crazy." Eddie said.

"I wonder who they were." Chelsea said.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Raven said with a stern look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sisters and Leo orbed into the Manor. Leo and Phoebe brought Piper and Prue to the couch. "Heal them!" Phoebe screeched.

Leo quickly put his hands over Prue and a glowing light appeared under his hands. Suddenly Prue's wound's vanished and she slowly opened her eyes. "Ow." She said silently.

Leo went to Piper and did the same. "Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

Prue looked up at Phoebe, "Yeah, I think."

Piper stretched, "Maybe it was a mistake going after Knox."

"Leo, I'm sorry, we should have listened to you." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well let's just be happy you're alive." Leo said.

"So….Knox is really unvanquishable?" Piper asked sitting on the couch.

"Not exactly." Leo said. "Over hundreds of years he has obtained an unknown number of different powers. He is probably even stronger than before he was imprisoned. Now, maybe the Charmed Ones can't vanquish him, but one person can." Leo said.

"And who is that?" Prue asked.

"The Chosen One…." Leo said.

"The Chosen One? Who the hell is that?" Piper asked.

"I have talked to the Elders. They told me that in each generation a Chosen One is born. This started after Knox went to Purgatory. Ancient Ones, older and greater than the Elders created this system. They knew Purgatory couldn't hold Knox. So when he did escape there would be One; One great being that could destroy him. In each generation the One would has been born into a family of witches"

"So…this Chosen One is a witch?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, many cultures have referred the Chosen One as the Ultimate Power." Leo said.

"Ultimate Power? Hold on, how strong is this witch?" Prue said.

"Stronger and more powerful than any being that has and ever will exist." Leo said.

"Wow…okay. If evil was to ever get this power…?" Prue said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, each Chosen One was specifically designed to be invulnerable to evil. Meaning this Chosen One can't turn evil. Evil can attack the witch, though. When Knox finds out about the Chosen One, he's going to be looking to destroy it. And if he is successful there is no stopping him." Leo said.

"So we have to protect the Chosen One." Piper said.

"But how are we supposed to know who the Chosen One is?" Prue asked.

"I'm not sure, but the Elders told me that this Chosen One is very inexperienced and possibly unaware of the magical world! Meaning the Chosen One's power must be trained and perfected." Leo said.

"Or???" Phoebe asked.

"The Chosen One power will be unstable and uncontrollable."

"Okay, so….where do we start on finding this…Chosen One?" Prue asked.

"How about the girl who can orb…." Phoebe muttered.

They all looked up at her, "What?" Leo asked.

"You know the girl, not the red headed one, the other one. You told me that you didn't protect those people at the college. Nor, did you orb them away…right." Phoebe said.

Leo nodded, "Then, I'm guessing we should probably figure out what that girl was doing orbing and moving those bullets with her mind." Phoebe said.

"How do we know it was her?" Piper asked. "Maybe it was that guy or the other girl."

"No, I saw what she did. When those bullets flew at her she screamed squinted her eyes, like you do, Prue." Phoebe said, "And then it was like she orbed the bullets back at Knox. Almost like it was some kind of….orbing telekinesis. And then she held on to both of her friends before they orbed. It was definitely her."

"Hmm…okay then we have to find her. She should be at the college tomorrow right?" Prue asked.

Phoebe nodded, "She has that Psych 101 class with me. That's where I had the second vision, right when I past her."

"So you got the vision her?" Piper asked.

"I guess, but it was differently. I have never had something like that before. I mean in my vision, I didn't see her. I only saw the details. I wonder why." Phoebe said.

"Well, I'll tired." Piper said.

"You should all rest." Leo said.

"I just hope we can handle what's going to come." Phoebe said.

"We have faced trouble and beat it; and we will beat Knox." Prue said.

"We better." Piper said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? Tell me what you think about it? And check out my other stories too.


End file.
